My mistake My treasure My choice
by cherry-blossom92394
Summary: <html><head></head>Amu cheats on Tadase with Ikuto. Everything seems fine as long as Tadase doesnt find out. But what happenes when Amu finds out something VERY important, she's pregnant</html>


_Hi I'm cherryblossom92394, but please leave out the numbers and just called me cherryblossom, or just blossom. Ok well I have read plenty on this site but only just recently made an actual account. And right after I made my account I found a story from what is now my FAVORITE author on this site, Serlight. While reading one story by Serlight I got the idea for this story. I am not copying her story, I just got an idea from it. I hope you all like this story and please review as much as possible. I know when I read someone's story I review every single chapter, even if there are more chapters posted for it. I think it supports the author and is a really nice thing to do. So please if you read this story, try to review every chapter, even if it is a short review like "good job" it still makes the author happy to read it and lets them know that you support them. Ok and one more thing before I start the story, unlike some people I don't mind negative reviews, if there is something that you don't like about the story please tell me that way I can try to fix it in later chapters or just try to not do it again. But please don't just send me "this story sucks" if you want to tell me something like that tell me why you think that, because I would really like to know. Ok now on with the story._

**My mistake My Treasure My choice chapter 1**

~narration~

Amu and her boyfriend Tadase walked down the street hand in hand. They appeared to be the perfect couple, they just looked so good together. Amu, now 17 years old, has matured into a beautiful young woman. She still dressed with her own style, and she kept her hair the same length as always.

Tadase just turned 18 just a little more then two months earlier. He had grown out of his childish looking face and actually began to look a bit like Ikuto in the face. He had a growth spurt and is now about Ikuto's height. In all he looked pretty sexy, almost like an Ikuto without the hair and eyes.

On the surface they where perfect for each other, there was just one problem, Amu still had secret feelings for someone else, someone she hasn't seen since she was just a little girl, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

~Amu~

I kept a smile on my face as I held Tadase's hand. We have been going out ever since the last year in middle school. Our relationship has grown and gotten much more serious over the last year though, it has even gone as far as us having sex, it's not something we do regularly, but we have done it.

"hey... hey Amu" Tadase's voice called softly followed by a chuckle "you spaced out again" he said then softly touched my cheek "you look so cute when you are looking off into space like that"

my cheeks turned bright pink, I hated it when he suddenly brings me out of my thoughts and acts so cute like that, how can a girl help but blush. "I-I do not" I mumbled then smiled and quickly got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Tadase smiled and wrapped his arms around my waste pulling me close "i love you Amu" he whispered as if it was a secret, as he moved one of his fingers under my chin having me look up at him into his eyes.

"i love you too" I was able to say before he gently pressed his lips against mine.

"hey love birds! stop stopping every other minute to makeout" Kukai called back to us without even turning around, some times it freaks me out how he know stuff.

Tadase and I pulled away from each other both blushing.

"hey guys, I wanna look around the music store for a sec, I heard they just got a whole truck load of new CD's that I just got to check out" Kukai said, stopping outside the shop.

Tadase looked down at me as if asking if he could go in too. I smiled and nodded, he then kissed my cheek and went in with Kukai. I sat down on a bench not far from the store and waited, I didn't care too much for looking at CD's I wasn't gonna buy.

Suddenly without any warning at a hand from behind covered my mouth, quickly followed by another covering my eyes. I felt the back of my head being pressed against someone's chest.

I quickly began to struggle against who ever it was. As I struggled I did the only thing I could do. I jerked my head to the side then back forward and bit down on the guy's hand as hard as I could. The hands quickly retreated, letting me go and I jumped up and whipped around facing my opponent.

"ouch! really, biting is how you're gonna say hello" his husky voice said. My heart pounded as I looked up and down him. His tall slender figure stood in front of me, in old blue jeans with thin chains hanging off of his side, and tight black shirt. His blue hair was just as i remembered, maybe just a little but longer, and his eyes where just as beautiful as they where so many years ago.

He caught me staring and smirked "like what you see"

Not paying attention to his commit I smiled big and jumped over the bench tackling him to the ground "Ikuto!" I cheered.

Seeing him actually here, actually being about to touch him was almost enough to make me cry, and if we weren't outside in the middle of town I probably would have.

He laughed and put his arms around me, rubbing my back "nice to see you too, Amu"

I stayed in his arms for a few minutes, cuddling into his chest just enjoying the moment. I was so happy being in his arms, being so close to him, that I didn't even care about the people on the street looking at us as they passed by

suddenly a chill ran down my back, I knew what was happening and I already knew it was too late to escape it. Ikuto was smirking

"so I see you still haven't gotten over that little crush on me" he whispered in my ear

i blushed hard, I knew he was about to say something about me hugging him, I was just hoping he wouldn't "NO! I've never had a crush on you!" I yelled getting off of him

"oh really, by that little display right there I would say differently" he smirked widen, knowing he was right

"no!... you just surprised me, that's all, I have not and will never have a crush on you" I insisted, crossing my arms and turning away from him

"aw, well that's too bad, because I've liked you for a long time. And now that you are grown, I can have you" he said as his arms slowly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to him, pressing my back up against his body as he rested his chin on my head

"i-ikuto... m-meet me in my bedroom, I want to talk to you alone... l-let me tell every one that I'm going home" I told him. I wanted to get out of this position but I also wanted to talk to him so badly, I wanted to know if he was telling the truth, I wanted to know where he had been, I wanted to know so much.

He nodded and I felt his arms move away, making me feel a little lonely. I didn't even turn around to look at him, I just dashed off into the CD store blushing like crazy.

Inside Tadase and Kukai where scanning through I big stack of CD's, I tried to shake off my blush before walking up to them "T-Tadase..." I said

He looked up and smiled "hey Amu, so you desided to come in, I saw a few CD's over there that I thought you would like, haha I was actually gonna buy them for you but Kukai convinced me not to"

"aw thanks Tadase, but I think Kukai's right, I mean you really shouldnt spoil me" I said '_I cant tell him, I just cant tell him that Ikuto's back and I have to go talk to him... I mean Tadase is always so nice, if he knows that I'm leaving him for go talk to Ikuto he might be sad' _I thought and bit my bottom lip thinking "actually I came in here to tell you I have to go, mom just called, I have to go baby sit Ami for a while" I told him

Tadase took a step closer to me and pulled me into a kiss "ok, no problem, do you want me to come help" he asked

I quickly shook my head "no no no no no, haha I think I can do it on my own" I told him before hugging him bye and running off. I felt bad about lying to him, but what else was I supposed to do, Ikuto was waiting for me in my room, and if Tadase knew I just knew he would have a fit about it.

_OK remember please review_


End file.
